


Petites victoires

by LyalLunaire



Series: Des choses brisées et leur enveloppe dorée [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Conséquences D'un Viol, FTM John Watson, Jim est un Monstre, M/M, Mycroft est basiquement magique et à accidentellement fait tomber son frère amoureux, Mycroft est un Dieu, Mycroft ex machina, Pre-Pool, Problèmes Trans, Problèmes de santé mentale, TRADUCTION, The Pool Scene, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, friends to lover, headcanons stupides pas très importants, mais je les aime quand même
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyalLunaire/pseuds/LyalLunaire
Summary: John Watson doit se reconstruire de zéro. Il ajoute une toute nouvelle signification à “Se reprendre en main”. Des pieds à la tête, il est un homme fait de sang et de larmes. Jusqu’à ce que Sherlock Holmes entre dans sa vie. Depuis, c’est un homme fait de sang et d’amitié.Mais John Watson a un secret. En soit, il n’en a pas honte, mais il a trop construit pour voir tout s’écrouler pour une affaire aussi triviale que la biologie. Il se dit que ce secret ne devrait pas être important. Ce secret ne devrait pas pouvoir régir sa vie. Et il ne devrait certainement pas influencer son amitié avec Sherlock.Jim Moriarty, cependant, semble penser autrementUn frère qui joue avec le destin, pour que celui-ci le devance, un monstre qui veut juste voir des gens brûler, et deux hommes qui s'aiment trop pour que ça leur importe.
Relationships: John Watson/Sebastian Moran (forcé), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor (past referenced)
Series: Des choses brisées et leur enveloppe dorée [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145387
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Petites victoires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NameMeAgainIveBeenLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost/gifts).
  * A translation of [Small Mercies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753736) by [NameMeAgainIveBeenLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost/pseuds/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost). 



> Note de l’autrice:
> 
> ALORS  
>  J’ai écrit ça en deux jours. C’est mes partiels, je vais mourir.  
>  Ça trottait dans ma tête depuis un moment. Je voulais explorer la force intérieure de John et sa relation avec Sherlock.
> 
> Certaines lois sur les gens trans doivent être anachroniques et incorrectes. On va dire que John est devenu militaire dans les années 2000. Selon notre ami internet, les gens trans ne pouvaient pas être out dans l’armée au royaume uni avant 2014. Je ne sais pas ce qu’auraient vraiment été les conséquences, mais elles auraient existé. John se définit par sa carrière militaire, notre garçon aurait fait beaucoup pour garder ses organes génitaux cachés, incluant continuer de se faire passer pour cis après être parti. JUSTE FAITES AVEC S’IL VOUS PLAIT IL EST QUATRE HEURES DU MAT
> 
> JE NE SUIS PAS TRANS, JE NE SUIS PAS UNE AUTORITÉ TRANS, je suis une femme cis, les problèmes de John sont basé sur mes merveilleux amis qui ont transitionné (et laissez moi vous dire que c’est une belle merde au Texas), et mes propres problèmes avec ma santé mentale (Le syndrome post traumatique et la bipolarité sont genre le Batman et Robin du mal). John fait de son mieux pour oublier et réprimer tous ces problèmes, il est affecté, mais c’est un militaire.
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
>  Ceci est une histoire. Je ne suis pas experte sur les problèmes trans ou le contre-coup du viol. Si vous avez des problèmes avec votre santé mentale, Sherlock et moi vous encourageons à parler à un‧e professionnel‧le. Des amis peuvent vous aimer, mais seul un‧e professionnel‧le peut vous aider à tourner la page de manière saine. Être amoureuxe ne répare pas les trucs, avoir un traitement le peux.
> 
> Cette histoire contient de la dysphorie (très peu, John est assez confiant), une scène de viol (mineure, pas graphique) et des relations saines
> 
> AUSSI, petit ajout que j’ai promis à an lecteurice sympa d’ajouter, si vous êtes transmasc et hormoney, vous pouvez toujours, même si il y a très peu de chances, tomber enceint. Cependant, John s’est fait ligaturer les trompes avant de partir à l’armée, donc, il ne peut pas être enceint. Juste pour être claire, je sais que les hommes trans peuvent être enceints, mais John non. Pas à cause de la magie de l’auteur mais par ce qu’il en est médicalement incapable. 
> 
> NDT:  
> C’est le premier truc de ma vie que je traduis et que je publie, elle compte pour l’instant douze chapitres qui sont censé être lisible seuls, soyez indulgent sur les trucs qui sonnent pas des masses français, j’ai traduit les 19 pages de la fanfiction en trois jours seulement, dont deux pendant lesquels normalement j’ai cours. Les autres chapitres prendront plus de temps à sortir, et je ne suis même pas sûr de réussir à tous les traduire. Cette fanfiction est de NameMeAgainIveBeenLost (archive of our own) et sa version originale est ici : https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/18753736   
> Merci de me lire !

Douleur. Une douleur aveuglante à l’arrière de sa tête.

Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était putain de passé ? Il était allé voir Sarah, c’est ça ? Et Sherlock... Oh mon dieu. Son cœur s'accélèra mais ses paupières étaient toujours collées à cause de la douleur assommante. Putain Sherlock. Il allait bien ? Il était à la maison, hein ? 

“Debout là dedans!” Une voix froide et aigue chantonna alors qu’une lumière crue abondait sur John

Il grogna et tourna la tête vers son épaule endommagée, prenant conscience de son environnement. Il était debout, ses bras maintenus en hauteur par d’épaisses menottes de fer, ses bras et ses épaules hurlaient dans leur agonie alors qu’il déplaçait ses pieds en tremblant. Il y avait à peine assez de mou dans la chaîne (c’était forcément des chaines vu le bruit qu’elles faisaient) pour qu’il puisse poser son talon par terre. Il était aussi nu, un éclair de colère passa dans ses veines, mais il se calma quand il bougea et sentit du tissu (et du silicone à température corporelle).

C’était un effort herculéen pour John que d’ouvrir les yeux, avant de gémir à cause des lumières fluo et d’écraser ses paupières les unes contre les autres. Il était dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Si cliché.

"Ah, te voilà Johnny!” Couina une voix joyeuse

La mâchoire de John ce sera d’énervement, mais il se calma et ouvrit ses yeux. Il vit deux hommes. L’un était un peu plus petit que lui, dans un costume gris et une cravate rouge sang, avec un air qu’il reconnaissait vaguement. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il lui fit un sourire pervers qu’il le reconnut. C’était le mec de Molly, celui qui se dandinait devant Sherlock, pour que Sherlock le déclare gay. De Dieu, cet homme était un beau connard 

(John pensa, pensa, pour la centième fois, que si Sherlock pouvait dire ça du premier coup d'œil, il devait savoir pour John. Mais s' il le savait, pourquoi n’avait-il jamais rien dit ? Même s' il n’y prêtait probablement aucune attention. Pourquoi l’entrejambe de John serait-il important, tant qu’il pouvait tenir un pistolet et recoudre Sherlock ?)

L’autre homme, John ne le reconnaissait pas. Un homme grand, avec des cheveux blonds si foncés qu’ils en étaient presque blond. Il était très musclé et clairement militaire, aux visage dur et aux mains larges, et rendues calleuses par l’usage d’une arme à feu. Mais son visage, contrairement à celui de Jim, n’était pas cruel. Cet homme avait un travail à faire, qui le tendait d’ailleurs, et ses yeux glissaient vers les murs, refusant le contact oculaire avec l’homme presque nu. Ce pour quoi John était reconnaissant. Une petite victoire. Enfin, John roula des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient sur Jim

“Et qu’est-ce que vous voulez exactement ?” Jim sourit, et John était presque choqué qu’il n’aie pas des rangées de petites dents pointues.

“Oh, rien pour l’instant. On a quelques heures avant de voir Sherly.” Jim s’approcha lentement, reluquant John d’un air appréciateur. John ne broncha pas. Il se contenta de grogner et de tenter de rouler ses épaules douloureuses.

“Et vous avez pris mes vêtement par ce que…?”

“J’étais curieux.” John déglutit pour faire partir la boule dans sa gorge.

“A propos de ?”

“Toi.”

“Moi ?” Jim s’arrêta devant lui. Ses yeux glissèrent vers le visage de John comme des tentacules gluantes

“Je voulais savoir comment Sherlock Holmes est devenu si intéressé par toi.”

John rit sans humour

“Vous avez pas besoin de mes vêtements pour ça, mec. Je tire bien, des mains stable, et je ne hurle pas quand il y a des têtes dans la cuisine. J’crois que c’est assez bien pour un coloc.

“Tu le fais me ressembler.” Jim lança un sourire complice à l’autre homme dans la pièce. “Vous les militaires, si loyaux, si utiles. Même si après t’avoir rencontré, j’aimerais que le mien soit un docteur. Ne serait-ce pas tellement mieux si mon Sebby pouvait déplacer des organes sans tuer quelqu’un ?”

“Sûrement” dit John sèchement, se repositionnant de nouveau. “Sebby” serra les mâchoires, mais se tenait toujours mortellement immobille, il était trop simple d’oublier sa présence. Jim gloussa et se retourna vers John.

“Oui...Enfin, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire, même si vous avez de très belles mains, Docteur Watson.” John serra ses poings “Non, je veux savoir pourquoi Holmes est si attaché à toi. Oh, tu es suffisamment sexy, mais personnellement, je le pense asexuel.” John prit une expression confuse et souffla du nez.

“Attends, quoi ? Sherlock ? Attaché ? De Dieu, vous dites n’importe quoi. Sherlock ne fait pas ça.

“Il le faisait. Un garçon qu’il connaissait depuis la primaire. Victor… Trevor, un truc comme ça “ dit Jim absentement. Il s’approcha plus encore et fit courir ses mains sur les côtés de John. Celui-ci se dégagea.  
“Arrêtez ça” Dit-il, tendu.

Soudainement, il réalisa à quel point il était vraiment vulnérable. Presque nu, rien d’autre que quelques millimètres de tissus séparant son secret le mieux gardé de cet homme. Il s’écarta de nouveau quand les pouces de l’homme s’accrochèrent à l’élastique de son sous-vêtement.

“Vous-êtes Moriarty, n’est-ce pas ?” Dit il, presque désespéré

Il avait l’impression que cet homme était comme Sherlock. Peut-être que s' il arrivait à le faire parler, John s’en sortirait jusqu’à ce que Sherlock le trouve. Il ne serait même pas tenté de frapper son merveilleux (et magnifique) colocataire pour le commentaire acerbe sur son enlèvement si celui-ci arrivait à l’instant.

“Quel petit chiot intelligent tu fais” ronronna Jim, non, Moriarty. Ses mains ne bougèrent pas.

“Oui, je suis Jim, Jim Moriarty. Et toi.."soupira-t-il, rêveur en faisant tomber le caleçon de John au sol. John laissa échapper une exclamation de panique et croisa ses jambes, essayant de se cacher et se crispant. Le packer dans son sous-vêtement était toujours pris dans le tissu et toucha le sol avec un bruit étouffé qu’il ne pouvait pas entendre à travers le sifflement dans ses oreilles.

“Eh bien… Tu n’es pas exactement qui tu prétends être, n’est-ce pas, Mademoiselle Emma Janine Watson?”

John ne parvenait pas à respirer, il s’était replié sur lui-même, son sang battant contre ses tempes, ses épaules toujours douloureuses. Il n’avait pas… Il n’avait pas entendu ce nom depuis des années. Pas après que sa propre mère, d’après laquelle il avait été nommé, ne meure. Personne ne l’avait appelé comme ça depuis qu’il était entré à l’université. Rage et indignation s'épanouissaient dans son torse. Il voulait dire quelque chose d’intelligent et d’acide, il voulait retrouver la pertinence qu’il semblait avoir quand il discutait avec Sherlock. (Une douleur différente dans son cœur. Sherlock verrait-il un inconvénient à son ancienne identité ? Probablement non, mais il n’était pas non plus connu pour son tact) mais tout ce qu’il fit c’est de lancer un “Allez vous faire foutre” à l’homme, ses yeux toujours posés sur le sol.

“Naah… C’est plutôt toi qui vas faire ça, n’est-ce pas ?” Dit Jim, le visage tordu par un sourire. John le regarda, choqué (Parce que qu’est-ce que tu me chie ? John ne s’était pas ‘’Fait foutre’’ depuis que James et lui étaient tombés à court de lubrifiant dans le désert et que John avait laissé l’autre le pénétrer) Jim claqua des doigts.

Sebby entra en action. John se courba de nouveau, ses muscles se tortillant. Cet homme était peut être plus imposant, mais John n’était pas Capitaine pour rien. John n’aurait aucun remord à lui briser le cou et à étrangler Moriarty jusqu’à suffocation à main nues.

"Désolé, mec.” Dit Sebby, doucement, quelque chose d’étranglé dans la voix.

Quand John se remit du choc et enregistra ce qu’il se passait, Sebby lui avait passé d'autres menottes et les anciennes, attachées au plafond, furent enlevées. John se tortilla pour tenter de se dégager, mais ses pieds étaient toujours coincés dans son sous-vêtements, et Sebby le tenait d’une main de fer. Tout ce que John pouvait faire était se débattre sans succès. Sebby le força à marcher alors que son caleçon entravait ses mouvements.

Putain de merde, John paniquait. Qu’est-ce qu’il était censé faire ? Il était attaché, ce “Sebby” était armé jusqu’aux dents, qu’est-ce qu’ils lui avaient reserve ? Torture ? Viol ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment faire du mal à John pourrait-il atteindre Sherlock ? Au pire, Sherlock serait contrarié. Et ça ne lui donnerait que plus envie de capturer Moriarty. Peut être que c’était justement ce qu’il voulait ? Une autre idée horrible frappa John quand ils tournèrent vers un nouveau couloir.

Et si Moriarty détruisait ses mains ? Sherlock s’en fichait de sa plastique. John avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu’il pouvait rattraper Sherlock, et il s’était montré un adversaire capable pour les ennemis de Sherlock. Mais ses mains… Si John n’avait pas ses mains, même de manière mineure, John serait dispensable. S ans mais, il ne pourrait ni tirer, ni combattre, il ne pourrait plus recoudre ou bander des plaies sanglantes et des côtes fracturées. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir au niveau de Sherlock intellectuellement, et le génie stupidement beau n’avait montré aucun désir pour son corps. John n’avait rien à apporter. Il serait laissé à la rue ou à la maison comme un chien vieillissant, et un jour, Sherlock ramènerait un nouveau chiot. Quelqu’un d’intelligent et agréable à l'œil, avec des mains stables et une visée parfaite. Sherlock dirait que la nouvelle personne n’était pas un remplacement, mais ce serait faux.

Alors que Moriarty ouvrait une nouvelle porte, John commença à hyperventiler. Il vit sa vie s’effriter, se vit perdre sherlock et Baker Street, se vit perdre les nuits où ils restaient éveillés bien trop longtemps et les gloussements de scènes de crime et les combats joueurs et se moquer de nanars à la télé et les plats Chinois à emporter et… et…

Mais alors que la porte s’ouvrait brutalement et que John vit un matelas miteux et un trépied avec une caméra dessus, John se vit perdre quelque chose d’autre. Quelque chose qu’il avait travaillé beaucoup plus longtemps pour obtenir…

Il se vit perdre le contrôle de son propre corps. Des décennies de cheveux ras, et de longues aiguilles, et de se faire des cachoteries à ses amis et à son père, et à payer des docteurs militaires et des cicatrices chirurgicales qui ne se voyaient plus à moins d’être exposé à la bonne lumière. Des décennies à faire naître John Watson à travers le sang et la sueur, et des larmes nées de la perte et de la peur. Des décennies à modeler une petite fille lamentable et colérique en un homme fort et indépendant, mortel sans être cruel comme l’avait été son père. Des décennies à apprendre ce que ça voulait dire d’être lui-même et des décennies à prétendre qu’il ne savait pas que si sa mère l’aimait et le soutenait, elle pleurait toujours la mort de sa petite fille (même si John avait essayé, encore et encore, qu’elle ne l’avait plus, que c’était juste un nom et des pronoms différents. Que John était toujours John, qu’il avait toujours été John, et qu’il n’avait juste pas eu de mots pour le dire.)

Et ces hommes étaient arrivés. Leur plan était clair. Ils voulaient l’humilier, le violer, lui prendre le contrôle de son propre corps puis le montrer à quelqu’un d’autre. Probablement Sherlock. Et voilà une autre chose incertaine. 

Sherlock découvrant tout ce à travers quoi John était passé pour arriver là, les mensonges et les lois outrepassées dont était né Capitaine John H. Watson et les milliers de livres et de rendez-vous chez des médecins pour faire en sorte que son corps soit comme il le voulait et qui lui avaient permis de faire médecine en gardant sa santé mentale ne l’amoindrirait pas aux yeux de Sherlock.

Mais ça.

La perte de contrôle, de force. Qu’est-ce que Sherlock en penserait ? (John ne pouvait pas se demander ce que lui même en pensait, car honnêtement, c'était un plus gros mystère encore que la réaction de Sherlock.)

John ne put s’en empêcher. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent, il se pencha vers l’arrière, tentant de forcer la main de fer de Sebby? Son souffle était trop rapide, ses lèvres piquaient à cause du manque d’oxygène, et il avait l’impression qu’il allait vomir à tout moment.

“Ne faites pas ça” est tout ce qu’il put protester alors que Moriarty s’avançait vers le caméra. Celui-ci souffla un rire quand il reposa ses yeux sur lui.

La caméra était en marche.

Moriarty s’approcha, toujours tremblant d’un rire résiduel.

“Oh Johnny,” (John, pas “Emma” une petite victoire, pensa John) “Tu penses vraiment pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher ça ? Noon… non, tu es impussant, là, Docteur Watson. Moriarty attrapa son menton, tourna son visage de la camera.

La petite lumière rouge clignotait et se moquait de lui. Moriarty fit un bruit étrange, comme quelqu’un désapprouvant les actes d’un chien, et tira la tête du blond vers un matelas qui devait être plus vieux que John. Celui-ci tenta de résister, ses pieds plus enracinés que jamais. Il y avait un anneau de métal, de ceux utilisés pour garder un chien gigantesque, accroché à la tête du lit. L’ajout était visiblement récent, des morceaux de plastique jonchant toujours le matelas nu. Tout cela était étrange pour du Moriarty.

Alors que Sebby attachait John à l’anneau au mur avec les mêmes menottes que celles de la pièce précédente, John réalisa pourquoi. Ce n’était pas prévu. Moriarty devait avoir trouvé quelque chose, a props du sexe biologique de John, et fait ça en urgence. Un moment plus tard, cette théorie fut confirmée. Moriarty pencha sa tête et soupira dramatiquement alors qu’il passait les doigts dans les courtes mèches de John.

“Si ça t’aide, ce n’est pas personnel. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, et ça n’est pas totalement lié à mon cher Sherlock non-plus”. (De l’envie possessive s’accumulait contre la gorge de John et il agrandit ses yeux) “Ton propriétaire ne garde pas ta laisse aussi serrée qu’il le devrait. C’est dangereux de laisser un pion aussi vital dans leur jeu libre.” Moriarty lui fit un sourire qui aurait été gentil sans ses yeux calculateurs. Evidemment, John n’avait aucune idée de ce que Moriarty était en train de lui chier.  
Moriarty se releva soudainement et retourna vers la caméra. Il bidouille avec un moment avant de sourire

“Sebby” chantonna-t-il de nouveau. Sebby sembla se réveiller de son garde à vous, ses yeux sur le sol. “Monte le” dit Moriarty, les yeux sombres, un plaisir sadique le traversant. Sebby lança un regard rapide, puis détourna le regard, honteux, et commença à enlever son pantalon.

Douleur

Peur

Douleur

Ca brûle

Ca fait mal

Sang

“Fait le pleurer, je veux que les Holmes voient comme il est mignon quand il pleure”

Il

Des poings colériques et trop d’alcool

Il

L’asphalte chaud sous lui, ses anciens camarades de classe qui l'avaient vu quand il était rentré chez lui et qui voulaient se venger (De quoi, il ne le savait pas. De son existence ? D’avoir coupé ses cheveux ? Pour avoir pris des médicaments ? Pourquoi étaient-ils si en colère ? Il n’avait baisé avec aucun d’entre eux alors ce n’est pas comme si il causait une crise existentielle à ces petites merdes.)

Il

“Cette conne a juste besoin d’un vrai homme pour la réparer, comme sa soeur. Famille de pédés” avaient ils dit

Ouais, ça, c'était pire

“Il” c’était une petite victoire

On apprend les petites victoires en faisant face à la mort. Couché sous le soleil. Être reconnaissant que, eh, il se vidait peut-être de son sang, mais au moins il mourrait le ventre plein. Au moins il ne mourrait pas seul, tout était trop bruyant pour se sentir seul. Au moins il pouvait voir le ciel bleu une dernière fois.

Au moins

Au moins

(Au moins Sherlock n'était pas là en personne…)

Il eut l’impression que des heures, des jours, des mois étaient passés avant que Sebby ne reçoive l’ordre de jouir en lui. John grimaça et retint son souffle quelques secondes. Il devrait se faire tester. Dieu merci (ou plutôt, merci la médecine moderne) il ne pouvait pas tomber enceint, parce que ça aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Un instant plus tard, Sebby le nettoyait. Ses mains étaient fermes, mais pas dures ou douloureuses. Elles semblaient trembler un peu aussi.

“Je suis désolé" Dit-il de nouveau. John se contenta de le regarder.

“Pourquoi tu l’as fait ?” croissa-t-il finalement. Sebby sembla se tendre, ou en tout cas détourna le regard, avant d’attraper une bouteille d’eau à côté et de la donner à John.

“Tu penses que je pourrais partir?” répondit-il finalement. Il pausa avant de passer sa main entre les jambes de John, nettoyant cliniquement. John rougit et détourna le regard.

“Et puis c’est mon…c’est mon Sherlock” continua vivement l’homme, “qu’est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour le tien ?”

John n’avait pas de réponse.

Les mains de John tremblaient presque autant que celles de Sherlock.

Il etouffait presque dans sa putain de parka et dans cette maudite piscine. L’odeur de chlore était pire que la bombe collée contre son torse, pire que le peu de semance que Sebby n’avait pu enlever et qui était coincé entre ses cuisses.

De Dieu, John voulait seulement que cette putain de nuit soit finie

Et juste comme ça, ça le fut.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison. Sherlock trembla quand il vit les poignets irrités de John et passa ses bras autour du plus vieux. John le laissa faire, il était épuisé, mais effrayé de se retrouver seul.

Il avait peur que pendant qu’il dormait, Sherlock apprenne ce qu’il s’était passé, et de se réveiller dans un appartement vide. Tout, des kits de chimie aux crânes humains empilés près de la porte se mélangeaient avec l’homme avec qui John était (il pouvait l’admettre, mais seulement dans sa tête) follement amoureux.

Quelques semaines passèrent. Sherlock ne dit rien d’autre à propos de cette nuit.

Mais les choses étaient un peu différentes. John savait que Sherlock avait activé le GPS sur son téléphone, même s' il n’avait pas protesté. John se savait aussi espionné. Il soupçonnait d’être suivi non par un, mais par les deux frères Holmes.

Mycroft n’était venu qu’une fois à l’appartement, pour tenter de dissuader son frère de poursuivre Moriarty. Mycroft avait grogné que Sherlock allait gâcher tout ce qu’il avait fait pour lui s' il continuait comme ça. (John n’en était pas sûr, mais il avait cru voir les deux hommes le suivre du regard quand il alla préparer le thé dans la cuisine.) Il n’avait rien dit d’autre à John que le minimum requis par le politesse.

Mais quand John allait faire des courses, ou jouer au rugby avec des potes (un ou deux garçons de primaire qui étaient sympa. Ils l’avaient connu en temps qu’Emma mais n’avait pas protesté quand il leur avait demandé de l’appeler John, a peine haussé les épaules et dit que c’était à lui de leur payer une tournée pour célébrer. Quelques potes de l’université qui l'avaient aidé à rester major de promo quand il avait eu sa mamec, en lui apportant leurs notes et en l’aidant avec les devoirs, une poignée d’anciens militaires. De bons hommes qui n’étaient pas Sherlock mais étaient quand même brillants) John aurait juré voir quelqu’un le surveiller à chaque fois qu’il regardait. Parfois c’était des hommes et des femmes clairement armées (il n’était pas Sherlock Holmes, mais John savait reconnaître un homme armé et entraîné quand il en voyait un) et d’autre fois, c’était des SDF, leurs yeux vitreux derrière des barbes mal entretenues et leurs cheveux gras, le suivant dans les rues. C’était énervant, mais John n’avait pas l’énergie de se plaindre.   
Ou peut-être John avait peur de se plaindre. Peut être qu’il ne voulait pas savoir si c’était le cas, que les frères Holmes savaient ce que Moriarty avait fait, ou plutôt, ce que Sebby lui avait fait, et pensé qu’il ne pouvait pas s’occuper de lui-même. 

Ce jour-là, il avait rompu avec Sarah, trois semaines après la piscine. Il lui avait dit un mensonge stupide à propos d’avoir besoin d’espace, blah blah blah… Elle avait eu l’air soulagée. John sentait un poids en moins sur ses épaules alors qu’il grimpait les marches du 221B, les bras chargés de courses. 

Il avait pris du popcorn. Il n’y avait pas d’affaires en cours et il comptait regarder un film avec Sherlock ce soir. John avait pris des films avec les meilleurs plots twist qu’il connaissait, et les avait regardé avec le génie. Sherlock avait admis, après avoir déclaré le plot twist après 15 minutes à regarder le second film, qu’il ne l’avait pas vraiment déduit de ce qu’il y avait à l’écran, mais plutôt qu’il avait regardé John et ses réactions pour le déduire. John avait continué de mettre ce genre de film et de tenter son meilleur poker face. C’était devenu un jeu de Sherlock qui essayait de déduire le retournement de situation et John qui essayait de garder son visage totalement vide. (Ce qui n’était absolument pas par ce que John aimait être le centre de l’attention de Sherlock, au moins pour quelques minutes, car ça aurait été pathétique.)

Le sourire de John disparut quand il ouvrit la porte. Sherlock était assis sur son fauteuil, ses mains collées à sa bouche. Son corps entier s’était tendu alors qu’il fixait l’ordinateur (encore une fois, le putain d’ordinateur de John) sur ses genoux. Des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues même s' il ne semblait pas le remarquer. Il était mortellement immobile.

Cela prit un moment à John, mais il l’entendit, silencieusement, presque doucement.

“...veux que les Holmes voient à quel point il est mignon quand il pleure…” Sur l’ordinateur, ancien-John laissa s'échapper une exclamation d’horreur presque animale. Present-John siffla, claqua la porte avant d’aller dans la cuisine. Sherlock sembla retourner à la réalité, quelque chose comme un sanglot traversant ses lèvres. L’ordinateur se referma si violemment que John était sûr qu’il était cassé.

John tremblait et respirait bruyamment alors qu’il claquait la porte de la cuisine. Les placards claquèrent aussi et des grondement passèrent ses lèvres. Sherlock ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Ce n’est pas avant que les mains tremblantes du blond echouèrent à ouvrir la boîte de thé que Sherlock aimait tellement, et qu’il laissa échapper un sanglot frustré que Sherlock se dressa sur ses pieds.

Le couvercle s’ouvrit soudainement et la boite se répandit par terre. John jura. Sherlock s’agenouilla devant lui et commença à ramasser les feuilles de thés.  
“Il faut qu’on en parle.” Dit Sherlock alors qu’il se releva. Ses mains tremblaient toujours alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la poubelle pour y jeter les feuilles. Il s’appuya sur le plan de travail, à côté de John, croisant ses bras et ses jambes, et mordillant ses lèvres (stupidement parfaites). John laissa échapper un bruit étouffé et posa son front contre les placards de la cuisine.  
“Comment il l’a envoyé?” Demanda John finalement, sa voix si faible qu’il n’était pas sûr que Sherlock ait entendu.  
“Un commentaire, sur mon site.” John se tendit de nouveau.   
"C'était un lien privé,” continua Sherlock “et j’ai supprimé le commentaire.”  
“Est ce que tu veux que je parte” La voix de John se brisa.  
“Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais que tu partes?” Sherlock avait l’air blessé  
"Parce-que je… Parce qu’il-”  
“Je connais ton sexe biologique depuis que tu as posé un pieds à Bart’s. Honnêtement John, aie un peu de foi en moi.” John laissa un rire brisé s'échapper.  
“Ouais, bah j’ai dû tromper pas mal d'officiers britanniques pour entrer en service. Aie un peu foi en moi.”  
“J’ai mieux que de la foi en toi, John Watson, j’ai de l’assurance et de la confiance.” Sherlock sonnait mortellement sérieux.  
Pendant une autre minute, ils furent silencieux. Le corps de John s’arrêta finalement de trembler, et ses jambes tremblantes le portèrent jusqu’au sofa. Sherlock voulut le rejoindre, et quand le blond ne le renvoya pas ou ne s’éclipsa pas, le plus jeune s'assit à côté de lui.  
“C’était la première fois que tu le regardais ?”  
“...non” admit Sherlock avant de continuer "J'essayais de définir qui était cet homme. Je l’ai vu mais je ne sais pas où, et l'entrepôt. Je pensais… J’ai du le regarder sur le tien tu vois.” Sherlock bégayait, mais il pointa un coin du salon. Il y avait une fêlure sur la fenêtre la plus proche du mur et la tablette de Sherlock gisait sur le sol, une fêlure de plus sur la vitre. Sherlock semblait un peu embarrassé par son manque de sang froid.   
“Sebby” dit John, il se sentait mort à l'intérieur, ou fatigué, ou apeuré, ou, quelque chose, il ne savait juste pas quoi. “Son nom c’était Sebby, pour Sébastien j’imagine. Militaire, pas là de sa volonté, du moins pas totalement, mais j’imagine que tu sais tout ça.”  
“Pas vraiment, j'étais trop… En colère pour m’en rendre compte” John souffla du nez  
“Mon Dieu, qui êtes vous et qu’avez vous fait à Sherlock Holmes ?” Sherlock laissa apparaître un sourire faible avant de récupérer son expression précédente.   
“Tu ne m’avais pas dit.”  
“Tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu savais que j’étais…” John chercha pour le bon mot  
"Ça ne me semblait pas pertinent.” John lui fit un sourire fatigué.   
“Ca ne l’est pas” concéda-t-il “Je peux tirer et je suis un super bon docteur. Ce qu’il y a là dessous est-pas très important n’est-ce pas ?”  
“T’es plus que ça, tu sais.” Sherlock donnait l’impression de gronder un enfant.”  
“Ah oui?” se moqua John.  
“Tu es un frère, un fils, un ami, un détective-”  
“C’est toi.”  
“C’est un effort conjoint” Sherlock balaya son opposition de la main, comme si il n’avait pas rallumé le feu dans le cœur de John, ramenant la chaleur qu’il tentait désespérément de trouver depuis des semaines. John poussa Sherlock de l’épaule.  
“Je savais que quelque chose n’allait pas. Tu ne t’es pas plaint d’être surveillé par mon réseau, tu as rompu avec Sarah aujourd’hui, tu es plus affectueux et silencieux. J’ai vu les marques, je pensais que tu avais été battu. C'était consistant, tes rêves étaient pires, et si d’habitude jouer du violon t’aide, ça n’a pas marché récemment. Je ne savais pas… Je n’arrivait pas à voir de qui n’allait pas, et tu ne me m’as rien dit. Je suppose que je comprends maintenant. Les gens normaux ne parlent pas de ce genre de choses, n’est-ce pas ? Mais il a une chose que je ne comprends pas.” John ne demanda pas à Sherlock comment il savait tout ça et ne réagit pas visiblement à ses cauchemars. Il ne savait pas qu’il criait. Sherlock n’avait pas dit qu’il pouvait entendre John de l’étage en dessous.  
“Et c’est ?”  
“Tu n'es pas allé voir ta psy.”  
Il y eut un silence. John détourna le regard et se courba légèrement. Il se souvint de quand il avait huit ans et que son père l’avait surpris en train de prendre de la nourriture dans le placard. Son père avait beaucoup bu cette nuit-là et l’avait frappé dans le dos, avec sa ceinture.  
“Oh” Dit Sherlock simplement, il se tourna vers John, presque comme s' il allait s’enrouler autour du plus vieux.  
“Quoi” claqua John, irrité.  
“Tu attendais que je comprennes.” John crispa sa mâchoire et détourna le regard. “Tu avais besoin de savoir comment je réagirais, d’abord ?” demanda Sherlock. John plissa ses lèvres, clignant répétitivement des yeux, mais hocha la tête.  
John sentit de l'appréhension s’accumuler en lui, il laissa échapper un sanglot et gémit pathétiquement, presque plié en deux. Sherlock émit un son animal de détresse et s’enroula autour de John. C’était une position étrange, mais ça laissait John au chaud, silencieux et en sécurité, même si ça ne durait qu’un instant.  
“Par ce que tu n’allait pas tenter d’aller mieux si je te chassais.” murmura Sherlock doucement, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de John.  
John sentit la barrière qu’il avait créée en lui se brisa, les années de tension, la peur, la joie, tout, tout. Il passa ses bras autour de Sherlock et l’amena contre lui, pour un baiser doux-amer. Ça ne prit pas plus d’une seconde à Sherlock pour y répondre. Ils se seraient à s’en briser les côtes, moins un baiser qu’une compétition de qui expulserait l’air de l’autre le plus vite. Leurs lèvres réstèrent scellées ; leurs cheveux restèrent enroulés entre des doigts désespérés.  
-Après un moment, alors qu’ils respiraient tous deux normalement, John réalisa ce qu’il avait fait et relâcha Sherlock. Celui-ci émit un son de mécontentement mais le laissa partir  
“J- Je, Je suis d-d-désolé”. Bégaya John. Merde, merde, qu’est-ce-qu’il avait foutu ? Juste parce que Sherlock était ok avec le fait qu’il soit trans et qu’il ne le jette pas dehors ou dis que tout de sa faute ne voulait pas dire… “J’aurais pas dû, j’ai fait n’importe quoi- J’ai pas demandé, je-je” John se sentit hyperventiler de nouveau.  
Sherlock, qui s’était tendu, ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude, se radouci. Il sourit à John de la seule manière dont il était capable, adorateur et exaspéré, même si John était merveilleux dans son incompétence. John était sûr qu’il était le seul à tolérer ce regard de ma part de quelqu'un d’autre. John était sûr de ne tolérer ce regard que de la part de Sherlock.  
“Oh John” Sherlock secoua la tête, prit le visage de John entre ses mains, et embrassa doucement John. “Espèce d’idiot. Je t’aime depuis que je t’ai vu derrière ce ruban jaune à m’attendre. Toujours patient, toujours loyal, cherchant pour mieux, mais toujours là pour le pire. John qu’est ce que je ferais sans toi? John eut un sanglot rieur, des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues alors qu’il fit un sourire humide à Sherlock, se penchant sur les mains de l’homme.  
Sherlock sourit de nouveau, embrassa John une fois de plus, et le serra fort dans ses bras. John eut l'impression que le soleil était enfin revenu après une tempête.   
“ On n'ira pas plus loin.” dit Sherlock, l'air un peu sévère. John sentit son sourire s'effacer. Parce que ça faisait mal. Cette ligne qui avait été tracée par des dizaines d'autres hommes. Des hommes frustrés par son corps. Pas assez masculin pour un homme gay, pas assez féminin pour un hetero, combien d'hommes et de femmes s'étaient détournés en voyant son corps, confus et étroits d'esprit ? Combien d'amants potentiels l'avait regardé comme s' il était cassé et pathétique. Il ne l'était pas, John n'était ni cassé ni pathétique. Oui, il avait dû altérer son corps pour qu'il se conforme à ce dont il avait besoin. Oui, il s'était fait enlever ses (quoiqu'assez petits) seins et pris des hormones pour faire pousser les poils sur son visage et son torse. Mais il n'était pas cassé : il était comme les assiettes cassées réparées avec de l'or. Ses fêlures étaient remplies de soleil et de confiance…   
“Arrêté de penser” claqua Sherlock, irrité, serrant John de plus belle,” et laisse moi finir ma phrase ! “ John sourit et tenta de se relaxer contre Sherlock, (il devançait encore ses pensées) “Pas plus loin, jusqu’à ce que tu recommences à voir ta psy. Pas plus loin jusqu’à ce que tu commences à faire ce que tu dois faire pour aller mieux.”  
“C’était pas à moi de prendre soin de toi ?” Demanda John   
“Et maintenant c’est à moi d’aider à prendre soin de toi en retour” dit simplement Sherlock.  
Ils s’assirent un moment jusqu’à ce que le mal de tête d’avoir pleuré n'arrive et qu’ils aient tous deux besoin de se moucher et de prendre un aspirine. Alors que Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil en regardant John faire du thé, il parla de nouveau.  
“Mon frère t’as choisi”  
“Hein ? demanda John, l’air confus.  
“Mon frère. Je ne m’en suis rendu compte que quand tu es arrivé à Bart’s. Après que j’ai arrêté la drogue, Mycroft à fait en sorte que j’aie accès à moins d’argent des fonds familiaux. Il m’a dit que c’était pour mon propre bien. Moins j’avais d’argent, moins je pouvais acheter de drogue. Je l’ai engueulé, évidemment. J’ai du quitter mon ancien appart et en chercher un nouveau. Il a utilisé la drogue contre moi un moment. Que si je disais quoi que ce soit à maman sur la rente diminuée, il lui dirait tout sur mon addiction. Ce jour là il m’a envoyé un message. Il m’a dit de faire sortir Mike Stamford de son labo et de lui conseiller d’aller prendre un bagel et un café. Qui est-ce qu’il rencontre au parc ? Un vieil ami, loyal, patient, qui cherche de la compagnie et de l'adrénaline, qui se promène.”  
“Et Mike m’a amené à toi.” Dit John, stupéfait. Il n’avait pas l'énergie d’avoir peur que Mycroft l’ai surveillé avant qu’il ne connaisse l’un des frères Holmes. Sherlock hocha la tête alors que John lui amenait sa tasse de thé (parfait, meilleur que tout ce que Maman lui avait jamais fait)  
“J’ai appelé Mycroft le soir où tu as tué le chauffeur de taxi. Je pensais qu’il t’avait embauché. Il a dit que non. Il a dit que de mauvaises choses allaient arriver et que je ne pourrais pas le supporter seul, alors il avait commencé à auditionner des femmes et des hommes pour m’accompagner. Il t'a ajouté à une longue liste de noms après que tu as sorti ton commandant d’un bâtiment en feu. Il a dit que tu était prometteur, mais il a aussi admis que tu étais plus près du bas que du haut de la liste. Il voulait quelqu’un qu’il pourrait payer le reste de ma rente pour me garder. Mais quand tu as été renvoyé chez toi, il t’as fait croiser mon chemin pour te tester. Il m’a dit cette nuit-là qu’il pensait que tu l’avais raté quand tu avais refusé son offre. Il pensait me dire tout ce que je savais déjà sur toi. Que tu avais du stress post traumatique, une enfance traumatique, une soeur alcoolique qui dépendait presque de toi, et un million de petites choses pour me décourager. Mais quand il est arrivé sur la scène de crime, tu avais tué un homme pour me sauver, sans broncher. Il m’a dit de te repousser, que tu causerait mes débuts ou ma fin. Tu ne t’es jamais demandé pourquoi tu ne t’es pas fait arrêter, ou au moins été dégradé, après avoir été blessé ?”  
John haussa les épaules, parce que oui, il s’était posé la question. Les gens comme lui ne rentraient pas chez eux avec une médaille d'honneur et une rente mensuelle. Les gens comme lui, on les arrêtait, leur arrachait leurs titres et on s’en débarrassait de l’armée. La loi disait homme ou femme, chacuns son chemin, des chemins qui ne se croisaient pas. John pensait qu’il avait juste eu de la chance. Peut être que l’infirmier qui le changeait était progressif et n’avait rien dit, peut être que les amis que John s’était fait avaient usé de leur influence, peut être, peut être, peut être. Mais honnêtement, ça lui avait semblé un miracle que personne n'ait rien dit. Que tout le monde ait ignoré les cicatrices effacées et presque invisibles sur son torse, ou la courbe de ses hanches qui refusait obstinément de s’effacer malgré le développement de ses hanches par-dessus.  
“Mycroft a fait ça ?” demanda-t-il. Sherlock grogna.  
“C’est pas comme ça qu’il voulait te mettre sur mon chemin. Il pensait attendre et mettre une annonce dans les journaux ou sur le net, selon où tu cherchais un job. Il m’a dit que parfois le destin est plus brillant que lui ou moi le pensait.”  
“Eh bien” dit John, s'asseyant à côté de son (petit ami ?) “Je suppose qu’il n’est pas aussi pompeux qu’on le lui accorde.”  
“Seulement occasionnellement" répondit Sherlock solennellement avant d’adresser un léger sourire à John. Ils trinquaient de leur tasses de thé et le burent. Le feu craquait dans la cheminée. Ils avaient un long chemin à parcourir, mais, au moins, ils étaient là l’un pour l’autre.


End file.
